Salazer Flavius
"My name is Salazer Flavius, I wish to join the resistance!" Salazer-chapter 3 in the Caiyatian Empire Salazer Flavius is the main protagonist of the Caiyatian Chronicles. He is fifteen years of age by the time the story begins. The book is narrated in third person view in his perspective. Some chapters are from his journal. Info * Age: 16 * Born: 454 AF * Occupation: Sanorite * Status: Alive * Race: Caiyatian * Birthplace: unknown * Species: Human * Weapons: Sword and Bow. * Equipment: Knife, rope, torches, scarf. * Master: William Ricar * Parents: Aglos Flavius and Narti Flavius History The Caiyatian Empire Salazer was born in 454 AF his parents died soon after his birth. He was raised by a Patrician named Rulperson in the village of Čavayale. At age Fifteen he applied for an education he was rejected as he had no birth certificate. He was nervous, knowing that this would mean he would have to join the army. However, Rulperson offered him the alternative of joining the Sanorites. Who are a resistance group intent on overthrowing Caiyatia's Emperor Azyreiul. Rulperson sends Salazer to an inn. There, he is given a map to the resistance headquarters. Salazer then goes on a journey heading toward Fort Sanorite. The trip takes him the greater part of 24 hours. When he finally reaches Fort Sanorite, he is exhausted. When he enters Fort Sanorite, he is greeted by a doorman who leads him into the fort. He is then apprenticed to William Ricar, who teaches his about swordplay, archery, and climbing. After months of training, he goes on several military campaigns. The Iron Generals Salazer encounters an Iron General during a mission, after engaging him in a battle, he is severely beaten. Luckily Ricar saves him after he is almost killed. The Iron General is captured by the Sanorites and brought back to Fort Sanorite. Later, on another mission, Salazer is attacked by the second Iron General, he is captured and brought the desert region of Orjak via the sliding room. When brought to Orjak, he finds out the Kaiser, Dardus, Dodos, and Zareef have also been captured. Together, they are able to escape the second Iron General. They are then chased across the desert. They eventually lose the Iron Generals. Salazer and his freinds reach a small town where they are caught by the Iron General. Who now has soldiers with him. They are captured and brought to Caiyatia city. They make a break for it around halfway there and head back to Fort Sanorite. They are able to escape but the Iron Generals quickly catch up to them. However, they are then rescued by Ricar. Salazer briefly encounters the third Iron General while on a trip to Caiyatia city. The First Siege at Fort Sanorite Salazer runs into the Iron Generals during the first siege of Fort Sanorite, he is able to kill the third Iron General by shooting chinks in his armor with a bow. After this, Salazer is proclaimed a full Sanorite. The Second Siege at Fort Sanorite Salazer is present during the fall of Fort Sanorite. He flees along with the other Sanorites when the Fort is destroyed. Sothous's castle Salazer is glad when they arrive at Sothous's castle, however, he is disheartened when he learns that he is to be sent on a mission to spy on Lord Coltous. He also learns that Emperor Azyreiul has died. Spying on Coltous Salazer finds Coltous's castle but is ultimately captured by Coltous's henchmen. However he is rescued by an unknown man. After his rescue, he heads to a small town, where he learns that Coltous has been killed. Personality Salazer is often a very tactical person. He values his mind more than more than his physical body. He was also described as a bit of a loner. In years leading up t,o book one it is said that he keeps and isolated social status. Salazer is meek, however, he can be brave some times. He is very loyal to the Sanorites and will do almost anything for them. Appearance Salazer is described as short, he had brown hair and dead eyes. He is also slightly overweight in the begining of the story. Skills Swordplay Salazer is new to swordplay. In book 1 he loses his blade in a duel with the third Iron General when the sword is knocked from his hand and goes flying. However, he does improve his skills during the book. Archery Salazer is a fast learner when it comes to archery. He shoots a large reptilian beast in the eye in book 1. He defeats the Third Iron General by shooting him in chinks in his armor. Writting Salazer was able to teach himself how to read and write. Climbing Salazer begins learning how to climb with Ricar at the beginning of his training. At first he is clumsy, but he gradually improves. Trivia * The name "Flavius" mean golden in Latin. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Sanorites